


For the Love of a Daughter

by Mimilynng13



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon? What Canon?, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Character(s), Minor Clark Kent, Minor Selina Kyle, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Minor Violence, Mystery, Nightmares, No Batfamily (DCU), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raven deserves a family, Sick Character, Single Parent Bruce Wayne, Supernatural Elements, Tags May Change, Will add more characters later - Freeform, mentions of child abandonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimilynng13/pseuds/Mimilynng13
Summary: It’s based off a head canon that I have been dreaming of. This fan fic is a family Au. It takes place where Bruce Wayne doesn’t adopt one of the bat family and adopts another character in DC universe. But, he has no idea what exactly he adopted before it is too late. This will generally be fluffy with minor angst. No Dick, Jason, or Tim. Not that I don’t like them it’s just that I won’t be able to write them well enough to do them justice. I may write Damian in but in a “new” way.
Comments: 58
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

A child of unknown origin, abandoned in the car of a stranger. Nothing left behind with the child except a note: “keep her safe.” No name, just three little words. For a child like her, however, safety will never come easy. She will carry a burden of nightmares and demons for there is no stopping the inevitable. But maybe there is hope. Hope in the basket, swaddled in a bedsheet. One can only pray to find the hope locked in the child, that the man that will raise her can help her before all hope for the child is gone. 

Bruce wasn’t prepared for this? What parent is ready for a child? Not like she was planned, she was just in his car. It is not like he had the time to raise a child on his own. Between his company and nightly activities, he is never free. Or is he scared? He made time to keep up his young and dumb persona, women, and galas just to keep an image. He isn’t a family man. No, he is a playboy. Bruce Wayne can’t be a father, it wouldn’t be fair to the child. The child deserves a loving home. Parents that can be with them, keep them safe, love them. All the things he can’t.

Yet, he sat there. The front seat of his car, gazing down at this child. Skin with a grayish tint and amethyst eyes staring right back. A smile crept on his lips. This tiny human, wrapped tightly, silently staring back. Maybe there was a chance he would take her, be the father that deep down he knew he longed to be. Feelings of home and family that he kept locked away resurfacing. He knew he wasn’t ready yet names started to pop up in his head.

“Alexis? No. Rachel? Not quite,” he thought to himself for a moment. The name of a child should be special. Every name he thought of didn’t quite fit this child. The child was different. As the child stared up at him with sparkling eyes, a slight tickle in his ear gave him the name.

_Raven._

“Raven, that sounds alright. Would you like that name? Raven Wayne?” Bruce asked the child. Not expecting a response but maybe finding some truth in the whisper. All the child did was snuggle deeper into his arms, drifting to sleep. He repeated the name back to himself, “Raven Martha Wayne. A daughter, my daughter.” 

His thoughts of the sweet little daughter to raise were broken by a tiny cough. Panic set in, the cold was cruel during Gotham winters. How long was Raven left here? He didn’t have time to worry about that, the hospital was a twenty-minute walk. Not like Bruce could drive her with a smashed driver window and no car seat. He has to make it in time before she gets worse. 

He ran through the streets, holding his child as close as possible. He needs to keep her warm, protect her. The emergency room was packed wall to wall of people. Bruce hurried up to the front desk, she needed to be seen. Her cough had grown worse and shiver had taken her even through the thickness of the bedsheet.

“Please, this baby was left in my car. I don’t know how old she is, but she is getting sick. I don’t know how long she had been outside alone. She looks to be only a week old, maybe just a few days,” as if perfect timing, Raven coughed harder, wheezing for breath. Two nurses rushed to take her, starting on vitals as they left the waiting room. Bruce couldn’t help but watch as they took Raven away, “I want to stay with her, make sure she is okay.”

“This way, sir, they have to do weight, and they will bring her back to you.” He was led to a small hospital room with a medical crib. Ducks and teddy bears in pastel colors lined the beige wall. Two chairs were set next to the crib along with a heart monitor. For what seemed like an eternity, the doctor finally came in with little Raven, changed into a pink onesie and fresh baby blanket.

“Hello, I am doctor Rachel Warner. I must ask, where did you find her? She is only a day or two old. There are no records of a child being born that matches her description, she doesn’t even have a name.”

“Someone smashed my driver’s side window and placed her inside a basket on my seat. The only thing she had been the bedsheet she came in and a note saying to ‘keep her safe.’” He watched as Raven was placed in the crib. She was silent, slight wheezing but not as bad as before. She wasn’t shaking anymore. Bruce reached out, gently stroking her cheek with his finger. She was finally warm. 

“Since there is no record, we are unable to locate her biological parents. Once she is healed she will be put up for adoption.”

“I will adopt her,” Bruce finally turned to face the doctor. “What paperwork would I need to sign.”

“I’m sorry but there are extensive background and financial checks. I hope you understand Mr.?” She trailed off.

“Wayne. Bruce Wayne, and I am sure that we can settle all the necessary checks by the time she is well enough to leave the hospital. I just need a moment to call and start getting her room ready, is there anything else I should be concerned with?”

Dr. Warner stood there in shock, “No Mr. Wayne. She should be ready to leave within a week. I will call the social worker to get into contact with you and have everything set.”

“Perfect,” and with that Bruce turned back around to face his soon-to-be daughter. She slept silently, she was healing fast. Maybe he can be a good dad? Not even knowing Raven for a day, his heart poured with unconditional love. Something he has not felt in a long time. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving me a chance, this is my first fan fic I am posting. Please leave a comment and criticism, I really do want to improve and share what I love with all of you ❤


	2. Chapter 2

After three days in the hospital, tiny Raven made a full recovery. The doctors found some anomalies. Mainly within her DNA. In the way it was ordered, she shouldn’t have been alive. It called for Raven to have hazel eyes yet obviously were amethyst. Even her new growing hair had a lavender hue. Although there were no other health concerns, some other anomalies might appear as she ages. Although her behavior was also a bit strange. She never cried. Not to eat, sleep, anything. She just stared and on occasion coughed. In this time, Bruce never left her side, he couldn’t. It only took a moment for her to become his little angel, how could he leave her now? 

Only a few tests are left before they are homebound. Luckily they were able to complete Raven’s nursery in time. Bruce had Alfred take care of the room, placed it right next to his own. His old crib was still in the attic and some old baby toys. Maybe there were books, but they probably aren't in that great condition anymore. No clothes that will fit her though, Alfred probably picked some up with the rest of the essentials. Bruce thanked the stars Alfred knew what he was doing cause Bruce sure didn’t. He knew this was a rash decision but something about this child, he can’t say why, but he needed her. From the pictures Alfred sent, he seems to be more excited for a baby than anyone. He had started to make comments about having a Wayne heir, not the way he intended but still an heir nonetheless. Hopefully, Alfred also picked up some parenting books while he was out. 

Bruce was drawn out of his thoughts by a tiny hand wrapping around his finger. Looking over at his daughter, her bright eyes stared back, tugging on his finger with all her might. He couldn’t help but smile, leaning closer. Immediately Raven reached out more with her other hand, refusing to let go of his finger. 

“Is this you tell me you want to be held, princess?” Bruce scooped her little body up, holding her close in his arms. Raven seemed so fragile in his arms. She snuggled into his chest, slowly drifting off to sleep. Bruce was hesitant to put her back down, she was so peaceful and made him feel the same. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he cooed, “you already have me wrapped around your finger, don’t you? I will always protect you, princess.”

There was a knock at the door followed by Dr. Warner walking in with the final test results. 

“She seems to have made a full recovery, no need for any medication. I assume that she wasn’t as ill as we first tested,” she moved to sit down across from Bruce and began to place paperwork, “this is all her discharge papers. You two will be able to leave in two hours after we process everything. Are there any questions you have for me?”

“You mentioned issues with her genetics? Should we set up a plan to monitor her growth?”

“Looking at how the DNA was altered, there shouldn’t be any other issues but if you do notice any health changes please bring her back immediately.”

“Of course, thank you, Doctor,” Bruce nodded. After signing the stack of papers, Raven finished another bottle of formula. She only would take the bottle if Bruce held her, to some of the nurses’ dismay. Bruce noticed a few things during their wait. The nurses liked to come in a bit more often than before, fawn over how cute they were together. It was almost like something was drawing them to the room. Raven also liked to hold onto Bruce’s finger. She had a constant death grip on him while she was awake. It almost seemed as if she was scared that he would leave her. 

Alfred finally arrived with the car an hour later, thankfully with the car seat already attached. Bruce definitely was not ready for that nightmare. After buckling her in, Bruce sat in the back while Alfred drove home. 

“Everything should be ready at home sir. I got everything on the list unless there were some last-minute items?”

“Nothing needed immediately, maybe some books on parenting next time we are out. How does the room look?”

“It's completely done, a nice light gray wallpaper with white trees on the entry wall. The furniture is white with pastel yellow accents except for the crib. I kept the original dark oak. Gray bed sheets with white owls printed on with a matching mobile. We did also install a door that connects your room to hers, sir,” even without Alfred smiling, Bruce knew he was happy. Maybe the house won't feel as lonely anymore. They would be a happy little family. 

Bruce’s mind drifted as he looked down at Raven. How the hell is he going to do this? They always say the best thing a parent can do is their best. Right? It would be different if this was a son, but this is a daughter. As a man who wears black every season, little pink dresses and bows were the only things that came to mind for her. What do little girls like anyway? He still has time to learn. Bruce reached over and rubbed her cheek with his finger, gently poking. So soft and squishy. Although Raven seemed a bit irritated, just staring back at him. It was like she had the attitude of an adult in such a compact size. This would be Bruce’s best decision, he knew it deep down. They were both missing something, family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone's positive feedback on my first chapter. I hope I can continue this passion project and share it with everyone. Please leave a comment, critiques and criticisms. I would love to improve my abilities in writing and story telling. ❤


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks since Raven has been home. She settled in quite nicely, everything fit her just right with a bit of room to grow into. Her favorite toy had become some small egg shakers, playing with the fox-shaped one the most. She can’t quite grip it yet, but she enjoys the noise. Although her father’s finger still seems to be the one thing she prefers to hold. Raven even tried to put his finger in her mouth to Bruce’s dismay. Speaking of Bruce, he went back to his day job after a week with great hesitance. He knows Raven will be perfectly fine with Alfred, but she always seemed so attached to Bruce. It took the first week home to get Raven to be bottle-fed by Alfred, but she would stare at her father the entire time. 

As for his nightly activities, he would still patrol, just weigh on the side of caution a bit more. He frequently would call the cave for updates, as if there weren't cameras around the mansion. Bruce did not like the idea of Raven down in the cave, that didn’t stop Alfred from setting up a portable playpen next to Bruce’s computer. Away from the workbench but close enough so Alfred can see her as he works as well. Even if neither liked the idea, it was necessary, Bruce needed Alfred down with him and Alfred needed Raven close. Raven didn’t seem to mind all that much, she liked watching the bright light of the screens and water raining down. Both men made sure Raven couldn’t see the graphic images that would pop up on the screen by either holding her away or covering the pen with a blanket. Another concern of her father was the climate of the cave. No matter what season, the cave was constantly chilly. Raven was thoroughly bundled up, nice warm onesie with a hood and fluffy gray blanket with extras just in case she gets colder. After Bruce found her, he did not want another trip to the hospital.

  
  


Raven had developed a bit from the time at the hospital. She began to start making sounds, her first one being a sneeze. She also tends to grunt when she can’t get the nipple of the bottle into her mouth. That was usually joined with the tiniest glare as she drank the formula. Raven still never cried for anything. The doctor said this sometimes occurs, Bruce and Alfred just have to pay a bit closer attention to her scheduling. Raven would eat every two and a half hours, play for about an hour or so, then fall back asleep after half an hour of rocking. That did cause some moments of frustration, they would think she finally fell asleep but her eyes were wide open when she got put back in the crib. It didn’t help that she would smile at them. Bruce knows she will be troublesome but just too cute to be upset with. Alfred has suggested having Raven sleep in the same bed as him during times of difficulty putting her down. This came after one sight Alfred will never forget. 

Bruce had just come home from patrol late into the night just as Raven was about to sleep. Bruce after removing the suit took her up to put her to bed, rocking her gently. Alfred stayed behind to finish up some filing. Knowing Bruce will have a bit of a hard time, he decided to check on them one last time before sleeping himself. The last thing he expected was to see his sudo son and granddaughter in the crib together, Bruce’s legs hanging out the side.

“Master Bruce,” pausing to find the right words, “what are you doing exactly?” 

“She wouldn’t sleep unless I held her, this was the only option,” Bruce groaned. Alfred walked closer just to get the answer Bruce didn’t say. Bruce was on his back with the stuffed owl folded in half as a makeshift pillow. Raven laid face down on his torso. Her tiny hands gripped his shirt as hard as she could with the rise and fall of his chest. She kept her yellow binky in her mouth, gently sucking as she slept. Bruce turned his head towards Alfred, “I hope this doesn’t become a common occurrence, this isn’t the most comfortable position to sleep in.”

“Maybe we can get one of those baby body pillows for her to lay in when she has difficulty sleeping alone. It’s common for parents to let the child sleep in the bed with them.”

“Maybe, just don’t want to roll onto her or when she can roll off the bed.”

“She will be fine, Master Bruce. You already wake up to the slightest noise. It seems your new-found parental instincts kicked in. With how alert you are, our little bird is in perfect hands. Try to get a little comfortable Master Bruce, goodnight.” And with that Alfred left, not trying to hide the smile growing. Never once since Bruce had put on the cowl that he would ever become a grandfather. But here they are, starting a new family all because of that special little girl. There was only one concern: a mother. Bruce and he can raise the girl on their own, but two men can’t replace a maternal figure. Raven needs a mother, a female figure, to guide her. It's not like Bruce hasn’t had women in his life. Selena had come to mind when he thought of a mother. No other women really have gotten close to Bruce’s heart. Their relationship was still new, it was too soon to think about co-parenting. Even then, Batman wouldn’t allow real relationships, he knew this. Yet, she was still scheduled to arrive for dinner the next evening. Alfred would argue against this seeing as this will only lead to disaster, but it's hard to argue with that man sometimes, even if Alfred raised him. 

  
  


The day goes the same, Alfred wakes up first and goes to prepare everyone’s breakfast while Bruce wakes up and gets Raven and himself ready for the day. Bruce would get dressed first while Raven was put on his bed. Then his attempt to get her into an onesie. He fights many criminals but the hardest one is keeping Raven still enough to get her dressed and swaddled. 

“Every time you do this makes me wonder how the nurses did this in hospital, princess,” he whispered to her as he lifted her into his arms. Raven immediately reached for his tie and pulled it into her mouth. Bruce pulled it back for Raven to only replace it with his hand, “I know you’re hungry, angel, just a minute, no need to eat my hand.”

Bruce turned at the sound of a chuckle in the doorway, Alfred walked in with a warmed bottle in hand, “someone is as impatient as her father.”

“Hasn’t even been here for two weeks and she is already taking after me?” Bruce chuckled, giving Raven her formula, her reaching to hold it, “not quite strong enough for that princess. Don’t rush it, you have plenty of time.”

“Already wishing her to never grow up? You are sounding like your father.”

“Maybe, hopefully, I can be half the man he was for her. Not like I can be both parents.”

“Moving on sir, Ms. Kyle will be here for dinner, Master Bruce, I assume you remember making that arrangement?” Alfred knew full well he did not remember. 

“I assume that it is too late to cancel? It might be best to wait a bit.”

“If you are concerned about the little bird, I will gladly watch our little bird while you enjoy your evening. Parents do deserve some breaks.” Bruce wasn’t too sure but no reasonable excuse to cancel. Selina would have to find out about Raven eventually, but will their relationship go anywhere. He knows about her nightly activities, but she will never know about Batman. No one will ever know if he could keep Raven from it he would. It’s a solitary life he chose. Well, maybe not so solitaire with Alfred and Raven. 

After a long day of meetings and coming home to what seemed to be a grumpy baby, Bruce started to get on board with the short break. Raven would probably be asleep for most of it anyway. He already put her to sleep in his arms just about ten minutes before his date. He and Alfred will see how long that lasts. Bruce slightly hoped to see Alfred in the same position he was in last night. What’s a couple of hours spending time with a woman gonna do?

“Ms. Kyle is here sir. I’ll take our little bird, dinner is already set, please enjoy your evening,” without giving Bruce a chance to further protest Alfred disappearing into the hallway. And so the night shall begin.

After two hours, Bruce finally relaxed a bit. Had some wine, talked about work; finally connected with someone in a somewhat personal way.

“You know, Bruce,” Selina laughed, grazing his forearm with her fingertips, “this isn’t what I expected.”

  
  


“I do tend to prefer home dinner dates. More intimate, allows me to get to know someone a bit better,” this evident lie. He just wanted to stay by Raven, just in case, “I hope that isn’t a problem?”

“Of course not, unless you planned there to be a bit more intimacy than just, ‘getting to know someone?’”

“Well, that would depend on-”

As Bruce leaned in closer, a loud cry can be heard from the baby monitor Alfred had wired in the kitchen. Then the sound of glass breaking. Before Selina had time to question, Bruce was halfway down the hall. Listening to the sounds of once mute infant grow louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for sticking around and reading my au. I love to hear from you all and I am quite curious, which batman do you imagine in this? I mean like Patterson, Affleck, West, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven laid in her crib, once again fooling her grandfather into thinking she was finally asleep. She looked up at the mobile of gray owls as they spun around her with a tiny tune. A bitter odor filled the room, causing her to stir. A soft sound played throughout the room. The sweet sound lured her more and more until her eyes finally shut. Yet when the mobile stopped, the sound kept playing from across the room. 

******

Bruce barged into the room, nearly breaking the door hinges. Shattered glass covered the floor, the room felt the same it did the day he found her. Frost covered the window. Nothing was disturbed besides the mirror. Raven’s cries continued, frantically looking back and forth. It was almost as if she was looking for someone or saw something. Bruce quickly lifted her into his arms. Her cries softened as Bruce rocked her gently.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, daddy’s here princess,” Bruce whispered. Alfred ran in looking at the condition followed by a Selina.

“Is she alright,” Alfred asked as he began to investigate the room. He moved to the frosted-over window, attempting to open it. He couldn’t even make it budge, “how the hell did someone get in?”

“I never heard the door open, just glass and Raven crying.” Bruce looked around the room once more, looking for any other sign of forced entry. The room had only three entrances, they should have been able to hear the door or the window open and close. And why break the mirror? It wasn’t tipped, the frame was untouched. Only the glass shattered. The placement didn’t make sense either. It was as if something came out rather than being broken. Bruce turned back to Alfred, “can you check my room, maybe that’s how they got in.”

“What’s happening, Bruce?” He turned to face Selina. She slowly walked in, staying along the wall. He hoped that she wouldn’t have found out until later in the relationship. She scanned the room, then looked back at him and Raven, “since when did you have a kid? This is usually something you are upfront with.”

“Her name is Raven, someone left her in my car two weeks ago. She had no birth records, no parents,” Bruce trailed off. His head started traveling off to a place long ago. Quickly, he shoved those thoughts, “I decided to adopt her.”

“Still? Why didn’t you tell me? What happened here?” As Selina spoke, Bruce walked closer to Selina. He leaned down, putting Raven fully in view of Selina. Tears clung to Raven’s lashes, face red yet slightly in a pout. She stared at Selina with a tiny glare. 

“I planned on telling you eventually, once I was ready to announce to the press as well. I hope that is understandable. As for in here, I’m not entirely sure. It isn’t safe for you to stay though. We are going to have to cut tonight short, I’ll call you once everything is sorted out?”

“Yeah, call me. Just, where are you planning on going with this relationship?”

“I’m not too sure myself, I hope a baby doesn’t make me less attractive,” Bruce gave his signature smirk. Maybe he could distract Selina from the horror scene that once was a nursery. 

“I’ll be honest, I’m not the best pick for a mother. Maybe an aunt? I’m probably not the best pick for a mom figure. Let’s maybe talk about it some other time, goodnight Bruce,” Selina looked at Raven, who never lost her little glare, “goodnight little one.”

And with that, Bruce watched as Selina disappeared down the hall. Thoughts of building a happy life were overshadowed by the mask in the basement. Emotional connections are weaknesses. Raven had already become a weakness to the barriers he couldn’t afford another one. Bruce gazed back down at his daughter, snuggling into his chest. He couldn’t quite tell, but it almost seemed like a small smile on her face. She was safe. 

“No sign of entry here either sir,” Alfred called from the other room, “I’ll check the security feeds.”

“Let’s clean the room tomorrow. She needs her sleep and I don’t think I can sleep tonight after this.” 

Both men walked down to the one place Bruce knew Raven would be safe, not letting go for a second as they checked security.

“You know master Bruce, Ms. Kyle is right, probably should have informed her of the little bird. But it makes me think, we should announce Raven to the press before they find out on their own.”

“Let’s say in one month, a small gathering here. Invite a few reporters for "exclusives" along with some others from the Gotham scene. Small enough to answer questions but large enough for the word to spread fast. Request medical records that show the genetic imperfections to be made public records. This is going to be messy but it’s necessary,” Bruce turned to Alfred, who was already writing down plans. The last thing either of them wanted was to put Raven center stage of Gotham. It was bound to happen eventually, but at least now he is somewhat in control.

“Master Bruce, can I ask something of you?”

“Anything.”

“Never have her out there with you. As Batman, I mean. Teach her to defend herself when she is ready, but I beg of you, do not make her go out with your nightly activities. I can barely handle you risking your life, I can’t bear to possibly lose both of you.”

Bruce looked at Alfred, the man who raised him, cared for him. He finally is starting to understand how Alfred feels when he leaves at night. The thought of Raven getting injured or worse kills him inside, “as long as I'm alive, Raven will never be in that position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt at some angst. As my question of last time, I think of Batfleck with heavy influences from the Animated Series cause that was my first batman ever❤.  
> How was Selina, tbh she is probably the hardest to write interactions for.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce could swear Alfred was a god with how fast he had everything set up. Within a week the smaller hall within the mansion was filled with reporters and Bruce’s “friends.” He sat with Raven, praying that she will stay calm. Now that she learned that she can cry, nights have no longer been silent. After the incident, Raven had begun to cling to Bruce and Alfred. She would whine for about twenty minutes. The crying would start soon after. Whatever happened that night, scared her deeply. There was nothing on the cameras, not even an animal was seen that night. They concluded that Raven got scared of being left alone for so long. But that doesn’t explain the mirror. 

Selina hadn’t called back either, who could blame her? If Bruce were in the same position, he would definitely have ended it there; for their own safety, as he would justify it. That did make him think, Raven does need a mother. Bruce knows he can raise her just fine, but a mother’s love is different. Relationships like that cannot be forced, but it doesn’t help that Bruce isn’t currently actively looking.

Bruce looked down at his baby. He saw her tiny glare many times at him, usually, it’s because she is hungry. This however was a different glare. Alfred had come home with a small long sleeve burgundy dress with small white stars and matching white shoes. Just a small something Raven could wear to the press conference. Raven, however, had other plans. Generally, she fought getting dressed in an onesie for about ten minutes then gave in. She would not go down without a fight. Even after it took both Bruce and Alfred to get her in the dress, she would not stop tugging at the skirt. With the shoes, one goes on, the other gets kicked off. Alfred said it's normal for a child to “fight” getting dressed, babies don’t like the feeling of being restrained. He even shared an anecdote of how Bruce would do the same with a bit more whining.

Pushing aside that embarrassing thought, he looked back down at Raven. She finally stopped glaring, snuggling into Bruce’s arms. A tiny smile appeared on her face, looking up at her dad. 

“That’s better,” Bruce whispered, bringing her closer to his face, “you are too little to be that angry with the world.”

Raven reaches out to her father, gently smacking his face. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Bruce didn’t expect to hear a high-pitched giggle come from his daughter. That little laugh melted his heart every time. Usually, it was only to herself, she would just lay in her crib and laugh to herself. Out of nowhere, she would just be reaching up to the ceiling and just start giggling. Bruce originally thought she was just enjoying her mobile, but when he brought her closer, she would start looking to the side and giggle again. Maybe she was just playing but something about those moments seemed off. 

Bruce just wanted a bit more time alone with his daughter. Once he walked out there to the wolves, there goes that quiet life for her. It had to happen eventually, but would I be too much to ask for her to have a bit more peace. The press is ruthless, no matter what age. The best he can do is shield her from the flash and hold her and never let go.

“Should I be concerned she is finding joy in smacking you in the face, Master Bruce?” Alfred placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, “we might have a new villain on our hands.”

“Of course not Alfred. She is too precious to be any sort of trouble, aren’t you, my princess.” Bruce began to pepper Raven’s cheek with small kisses. Her laughter grew louder and kicked her feet, making a shoe go flying once again. Bruce sighed as Alfred collected the baby shoe and replaced it on her foot, “just trying to make her happy before they are all over her.”

“I have informed them of no flash photography, they won’t have questions prepared more than likely so expect the worst.”

“Hopefully they won’t start yelling their questions either, are we sure this is the best option?”

“This is our only option, sir,” and with that, Alfred gently took Raven from Bruce and cradled her gently, “remember, set up the story then I’ll hand her to you so you can introduce our little bird to the world.”

Both men walked towards the door, anxious about the press’s reaction. As the doors opened, Alfred swung behind security to stay as hidden as possible while Bruce began to address the crowd. A hush fell over the crowd as he began to speak. 

“I’ve only been back in Gotham for a year and you all have been so kind. We all know Gotham isn’t the safest for raising a family. Yet, we still do,” whispers started to form over the crowd. Bruce had turned to Alfred and lifted his daughter, her instantly reaching out to begin smacking him like before. Bruce continued to address the waiting crowd, “this little girl here is Raven. She was abandoned in the Wayne Industries Parking garage three weeks ago. She had no birth records to track down her parents.”

The crowd of reporters falls silent as Raven wiggled to get her father’s attention. Growing irritated with her father’s lack of attention, the little girl kicked off both her shoes and whined. All Bruce did was sigh. He handed the mic to Alfred and picked up the shoes. Alfred picked up where he left off. Looking down at Raven, she seemed proud of herself. Bruce whispered while kissing her forehead, “you will always have my attention, princess.”

All eyes remained on Bruce and Raven, she held onto his tie while Bruce rested his forehead on hers. Reporters quietly left after asking questions to Alfred to not disturb the father and daughter pair. Taking quick snapshots as they exit the mansion. Racing off to publish the news first. The next few weeks will be a field day but at least now the information control was in Bruce’s hands. 

As the last of the reporters left, only one reporter stayed, “Mr. Wayne, Clark Kent Daily Planet. Mind if I ask a few questions?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter this time. Just wanted to throw some sweet daddy-daughter time ❤
> 
> Bruce Wayne is a good dad and I will die on this hill.
> 
> I have to ask, how is the dialogue? That has to be my weakest point in writing.


	6. Chapter 6

“Mr. Wayne, Clark Kent Daily Planet. Mind if I ask a few questions?” 

Bruce looked up from the side of the room, standing alone trying to calm his daughter. The man stood slightly shorter, no more than three years younger than him. Bruce chuckled, turning fully to face the reporter, “sure but it would have to be quick, she can be impatient when she is hungry.” 

“Can I assume she doesn’t like the shoes or attention,” he asked jokingly. Looking down, it was obvious the child was not enjoying herself. Bruce continued to struggle to put the shoes on her, finally giving up with a sigh.

“Shoes mostly,” Bruce chuckled, “she usually wears, I think Alfred calls them baby booties”

“She is your only correct, Mr. Wayne?”

“I’m only twenty-five, Mr. Kent, I don’t see how I can have more,” Bruce smirked, adjusting Raven higher in his arms. “Is that all you wanted to ask?”

“No Mr. Wayne, I wanted to ask about her birth parents.” Bruce's persona almost fell. Truth be told, Bruce had started looking into records himself. After the incident, there was a mutual concern between him and Alfred over where exactly Raven came from. There was no denying Raven was different. Sure he could write off the odd cold spots as vent issues, maybe even the hair and eyes if he is willing to jump to some conclusions as some birth defect. But something in the back of his mind, whatever happened a week ago won’t be the last. 

“Sorry but I can’t comment on her birth parents, as it was said, I found her abandoned in the Wayne Tower parking lot. I filed a police report but nothing came up.” 

“You aren’t concerned about where she came from?”

“My concern is about her health, Mr. Kent. It doesn’t matter who made her, she is my daughter. Now if you excuse me,” and with that Bruce walked away with not another word and with one last look back, “I’ll let you know with any news.”

Clark watched as Bruce walked away, Raven’s head only sticking out to her eyes. When their eyes met, a calm feeling swept his body. A sense of familiarity filled him, like as if another lifetime. With a final moment to collect his thoughts, Clark walked away, something about that child, maybe an answer to who he is.

************

“Hasn’t even been an hour and now the internet is covered in pictures of your struggle with baby shoes Master Bruce,” Alfred chuckled at the images plastering the screen of the bat computer. Bruce held a pouting raven in one arm, trying to slip on her shoe back on. Another displayed Bruce leaving a small kiss on her forehead. One, in particular, stood out: Raven looked up at her father with doe eyes, while Bruce looked back with the most loving expression he had ever seen. Memories of baby Bruce and his father flashed through the old butler’s mind. Taking a slight step back, gazing at the father-daughter pair, Alfred began to see Bruce’s father in him. Smiling to himself, “let’s request copies of these photos, they would look quite nice on the mantle.”

“I’m sure there will be plenty of photos scattered by tomorrow morning.” Bruce gently bounced Raven in his arms, bottle warming up on the stove, “I’m just glad she did better than I thought. Although that reporter: Clark Kent, he was asking questions about Raven’s birth parents.”

“That seems normal, our little bird did come out of nowhere.”

“No, it almost seemed like he knew something about her that I didn’t know. He almost seemed familiar with her.”

“What would there be to know, she was only two days old at Wayne Tower. The police didn’t find anything.”

“I ran security cameras again, there was someone there while I was.”

“You think it was Mr. Kent?”

“No,” Bruce's eyes went distant in thought, recalling the footage, “It was a woman, she seemed to be in a white dress of sorts with a hood. She watched the car until I left. No clear frame of her face but she definitely was the one that placed Raven in my car.”

Alfred stayed quiet for a moment trying to find the right words to say, “Do you think she was on the run, there has to be a reason she just gave up her child.”

“If Raven is her child,” Bruce corrected, “without any birth records, there is no telling where Raven is from. I have a feeling if we find that woman, we will have our answers.”

With that, the room fell silent. Raven sleepily drank her bottle, struggling to keep her eyes open. The air grew colder through the night and the family migrated to the cave. The child slept in her playpen, Alfred continued where he left off with his tinkering. Bruce stared at the screens, footage of the woman played on repeat. No matter how much he watched, nothing could be brought by this information. The only thing he knew was that she was in fear. Bruce looked over to his daughter peacefully sleeping, fist clenched. If they found that woman or not, Raven would be loved. Bruce finally broke the silence:

“Even home births are recorded. That woman was either not from Gotham or intentionally sought out Wayne Towers.”

“Are you saying she might have purposefully planted Raven there, sir?”

“I’m not sure but she was definitely scared of something. I am going to put cameras around Raven’s room. That woman was running from something; whether it was after Raven or her, let’s not take chances.”

Without another word, Alfred left to storage. The conversation died once again, the only thing heard was the sound of running water. Bruce’s thoughts began traveling, debating whether she should learn to fight. No matter how hard he could try to protect her, something inside told him that this is out of his control. He needs to find the answers before it's too late for his beloved daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I tried to add Clark Kent with a sprinkle of plot. Please leave some feedback, I do my best to respond to every comment. The next chapter gonna be stuffed with fluff ❤.  
> Also if anyone knows about AO3 formatting, I'm not too good with it on this website.


	7. Chapter 7

For nine months, strange activity seemed to ease up. Nothing appeared on the security cameras thankfully and no new sightings of that woman. It is as if she had been wiped off the face of the earth. It doesn’t help what images he did have of her, she is almost entirely obstructed from the view of the cameras. Bruce began looking into recent death records from Gotham and surrounding cities. Soon enough it became too many to even keep track of. To his dismay, Bruce knew it would soon become a waste. Looking back, maybe Bruce should have been more aware that night. That woman, maybe things would be different. Then again, maybe he wouldn’t have Raven.

Raven herself was growing nicely. She has begun to start sitting up on her own; although she tends to be top-heavy, a small giggle usually follows a tumble back. At first, he let her tumble seeing her enjoyment but began supporting her a bit after a harder tumble ending in small whines. He never understood why parents took so many photos until Raven stood for the first time. On one of his rare days off, he tries to make up for the time gone. Bruce laid on the side, Raven attempted to scale her father’s chest. It felt like a moment but gripping her father’s shirt for her laugh, she pulled herself to her feet for the first time. Not for long, only a few seconds. Yet, pride-filled Bruce as he praised her efforts. He peppered her with kisses; sitting up and placing her in his lap. Raven looked up with a smile and reached to her father. He rocked her gently in his arms. For the first time in a long time, he just felt unbridled joy.

“You are growing up way too fast for me, princess,” Bruce whispered into her forehead, leaving a gentle yet firm kiss on the top of her head. Raven giggled, slightly jumping in her father’s arms.

Those were the moments Bruce loved the most. Some nights patrolling, it almost seems like it never ends. With one criminal down, it seemed like three more filled their place. Bruce fears this fight will be never-ending. He fears that one day the fight will be brought back home. Nightmares began of losing Alfred and Raven. Each night changed the way they were ripped from him. One, in particular, haunts him repeatedly. No violence, no loud gunshots, no screams, just silence.

He would wake up in his dream, in eerie feeling set in as the sound of the wind is heard. He would groggily drag himself from his bed and make his way to Raven. Upon walking up to her crib, her gray and yellow sheets ripped to shreds. Bruce stares in horror, running out the door down to Alfred’s room. Slamming the door open, his blood runs cold. The room, red splattered along the walls, sheets, and blanket belonging to both Alfred and Raven torn to shreds. At that moment, Bruce finally wakes up. Sweat drips down his forehead. He rushed out of his room to his daughter, calm filling him at the sight of her peacefully sleeping. Bruce takes a moment, looking down, watching her breath. He gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. After what felt like an hour, Bruce quietly left the room down to Alfred. He cautiously opened the door and quickly left the room once seeing his butler sleeping form.

Even with the nightmare haunting him, Bruce did his best to carry on. He rarely took Raven to events. He claimed it was due to her being too young, which no one could argue; but just did not want Raven too exposed. Bruce couldn’t tell if the criminals or “elite” of Gotham should be what he worries about the most. Yes, the gangs ran rampant through the streets but Bruce knows they can be handled. Bruce has seen what the media did to other children of wealthy parents: constant following by the press and having your life made presented before the public. There had already been reports claiming her a “defective” child, an outcast who isn’t even a year old. It took Alfred and a few lawyers for Bruce not to sue the newspaper. Maybe Bruce is developing a paternal instinct, Alfred has already begun teasing his overprotectiveness. One lesson he learned from his parents was that the world only makes sense if you force it to. The world does understand Raven’s features but they will never force her to make sense. After all, they said, she doesn’t owe them a thing.

Maybe Alfred does have a point about Bruce’s newfound protectiveness, not like he could be blamed. The random occurrences may have ended but that does not mean not remain vigilant. As long as there are no answers to what exactly happened during the incident, there is no telling if it will happen again. All the men can do is brace themselves for the next time. No matter how much they worry, however, that little girl will always melt their hearts. Since Bruce and Alfred held her, they knew they were lost to her. She was their little princess, even if she did resist the dress they shoved her in. Raven always seemed the happiest when held. The feeling of love and affection almost seemed to flow back and forth, a bond that will never shatter. They found what they all were missing in their lives, someone to love unconditionally.

It was still hard with home and work balance. Some days were harder than others. At first, it didn’t seem like much of an effect on Raven, she would be asleep by the time he came home from Batmanning. All that mattered was that he was home when she woke up, or so he thought. Bruce thought Raven’s newfound need to be held constantly was just a normal baby characteristic. He thought maybe because he held her so much as an infant that she became a bit dependent. He wasn’t there for her sad cries as Alfred tried to rock her to sleep, babbling trying to forge some word to summon her father.

Bruce tends to prefer Raven to be in bed by the time he is home. She tends to be grumpier than usual and he rather not let her see him bruised and often broken. He loves his daughter, no one can doubt that, but he was tired.

One particular night after a long run had him purely exhausted. A thief, calling herself Catwoman, has been giving Bruce the run around for the past two months. Coming home, all he wanted was a shower and sleep. Seeing his little girl glaring at him from her crib. With a tired sigh, Bruce picked her up and carried her to his bed and sat with her; grabbing a storybook on his way out.

“Princess, please sleep tonight. Daddy has work tomorrow, I need sleep,” looking down to see his daughter’s unamused face, he proceeded to open the storybook and read. Raven sat quietly, following along with the beautifully drawn animals. After some time, Bruce began nodding off. His head rolled back and began to lightly snore.

Raven stopped hearing her father, looking up to see him asleep. She tried to wake him, babbling and smacking the book. For a moment he woke back up and groggily continued reading a few more lines before his head falling forward. Bruce snored louder, drifting into a heavy sleep. Raven, even more annoyed, struggled to babble words to alert her father to her story. She squirmed harder in his arms, her voice growing louder until a word finally came out:

“Dada.”

Bruce’s eyes shot open. He looked into his daughter’s eyes in disbelief. He raised his hand to gently cup her cheek, “what did you say, Princess?”

“Dada,” Raven spoke again. It was as clear as day. A smile broke out on Bruce’s face. Bruce raised her from his lap and hugged his daughter tightly. He rocked their bodies side to side, getting a light giggle. He kissed her head, whispering praises.

“How can you find new ways to steal my heart, my love.”

They continued to rock together, Raven gently drifting off to sleep. Bruce’s fatigue was lost to the wind. His heart was stolen by the sweet baby in his arms. Bruce gently laid Raven down next to him. He watched her, peacefully sleep, not a care in the world. The smile he wore never faded that night. Looking through his life, he always wondered if his parents would be proud. At this moment he knew that they were proud. Bruce may not be the man his parents wanted him to be, but he swears he will be a father that would make them proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals is upon us, I though a wholesome chapter would do some good.  
> Let me know what you all think, I love to hear back from you guys ❤


	8. Chapter 8

Mornings were always serene in Wayne Manor. Bruce sat across from Alfred who was reading over the morning paper. Raven sat next to her father in a high chair, happily munching on dry Cheerios. Most mornings tended to be silent beside Raven’s baby babbles. However, a question loomed heavy in the air. Ever since the official announcement of his daughter, Selina decided to try dating Bruce. She joked the only reason she called was that she wanted to know if he ever got the shoe back on. He realized that image would haunt him for the rest of his life. Bruce didn’t mind though, Raven will grow to be quite embarrassed about it. It will work out in his favor in the end.

“You have another date with Ms. Kyle tonight, sir,” Alfred never looked up from his paper, making small talk.

“As long as no interruptions, easy home date.”

“Would our little bird be joining you both tonight?” Bruce turned to his happy baby. Raven looked back at her father with a handful of cheerios and a smile. This almost didn’t feel real. Since he wore the cowl, the calm never felt real. The small moments they all share is what makes it all worth it.

“Dada,” Raven thrust her fist of cereal towards her father followed by a mixture of giggles and her attempts to form words. Leaning over, Bruce took a piece of cereal and quickly pecked her hand. Raven quickly pulled her hand away, smiling and eating. 

Bruce gazed at his little girl. He wasn’t so sure about having Raven with them. Not that she is in the way, he would honestly prefer her there. He is more concerned about Selina. There was always something familiar with her since they met. It was the way she walked. It was almost catlike, graceful, and seductive. Bruce had to admit he was falling. There was finally someone with whom he could be open emotionally. After a few dates, he was finally able to briefly speak about his parents. It was comforting to know she was also orphaned as a young child. There was an undeniable connection between them, definitely an attraction. Yet, something egged at the back of his mind, like she was hiding something. Bruce can’t judge, he probably has the most skeletons in his closet. Maybe Alfred is right about the paranoia. But tonight, his little girl will be properly introduced to Selina, “I figured a nice night in, let the two get to know each other. Selina seems to be alright with it over the phone, I’m sure things will be fine.”

“Need I remind you that it took Raven about a week to warm up to me, sir. More than likely she will get fussy if Ms. Kyle is brave enough to hold her.”

“I am sure they will interact fine, besides, Raven should start interacting with people more. It's supposed to be good for them,” Bruce recalled a few notes from a book Alfred had brought him. 

Bruce never once thought he would have to pick up parenting books so soon. Yet here he is, whenever some free time was allowed he would just sit there with his baby girl in one arm and book in another. Per grunting request, he would read out loud. These times would generally end in an impromptu but well-deserved nap time for both the baby and the bat. Alfred would quietly snap pictures of the pair: the book fell from Bruce’s hand to the floor, Raven tucked into his side with a tiny fist clutching his shirt for support. She nuzzled herself deeper into Bruce’s side, smiling at the comfort of the scent and warmth of her father. It was almost as if their souls connected in these moments like nothing else existed but them. With a strong arm around her, they would sleep peacefully. There was a strangeness to their bond. Looking back at his daughter who traded Cheerios for a bottle, he knew he was gone. Bruce knew his heart was gone to the child. His child. Reaching out and gently stroking her cheek, “I am sure they will get along fine. Even if she gets too fussy, I’ll be right there.”

The paper finally set down, Alfred looked properly at Bruce. He would admit, this is not how the butler thought his life would go. Ever since Bruce decided to bear the cowl, Alfred feared to be left alone. Some nights it felt like Bruce was trying to get himself killed. With all the stabs and bullet holes, the old man’s heart hurt as if they were his wounds. He may have only been Bruce’s guardian but he loved him like he was his son. Alfred worried that maybe he was the one who drove Bruce down the path of vengeance. Little hope rested in that child, one day she would be a wonderful woman. The day Bruce would have to let her go someday. For now, they would enjoy these moments. Although, the thought of Bruce dealing with the first boyfriend was quite amusing. He would not resist her pleading eyes. Hell, Bruce couldn’t even say no to the small pout for storytime. Their lives would never be the same but maybe that was for the best.

* * *

Bruce knew that this would come to be. Blame his naivety, she played him like a fool. There was always something familiar about the cat. He should have known sooner, since the boat. It isn’t like there weren't any signs, they were clear as day. The night Selina came over for the first time and left early, Catwoman was spotted again but later than her usual patterns. Now with the canceled date, the pieces fell together while in pursuit. 

Jumping across roofs, it was the way she moved that gave her away. Selina moved with grace, almost it was as if she was seducing him. Bruce couldn’t deny that a part of him still wanted her. Yet, there was no way he could come up with an excuse. The first time he put on the cowl he figured he would go after gang members keeping the city in fear. Bruce was not prepared for there to be another masked person running around Gotham as well, there had already been reports speculating the connection. Batman already was having issues gaining police trust and this was no help. 

Gaining up on her, Bruce reached out and finally grabbed Catwoman’s arm. He pulled her towards him, yanking the bag of gems from her hand. A flirty smirk danced on her lips, pressing up against him, “We must stop meeting like this, Batman.”

Selina immediately lashed out, aiming for the cowl. Bruce dodged back; quickly grabbing her hands and pinning them behind her back. After a few struggling kicks, Selina finally was handcuffed and unmasked. Bruce stared, hatred filling his eyes. Hatred of himself most of all. She played him hard. A grim reminder that this path he was on did not allow personal relationships. He wanted to bring this woman into his life! Raven’s life. It is not uncommon for children of wealthy parents to be taken and held for ransom. Sometimes they aren’t returned. The thought reminded Bruce of his nightmares. Even if abduction wasn’t Selina’s style, who knows who she knew that would. Information was worth more than any diamond in Gotham’s underground. Selina hadn’t seen much of the mansion that he knew of; he did leave her alone when Raven started crying.

Without a word, Bruce lifted her over his shoulder, carrying Selina to the police cars down below. Scenarios of Raven and Alfred being hurt by his blindness hurt more than any wound that Selina could ever inflict with her claws. 

* * *

Changed and showered, Bruce sat at the computer and reviewed the file he had built. How many more of these alter ego criminals will appear? Something inside of him told him that Selina would be the first of many. 

Before getting lost in his head, the sound of shuffling coming from Raven’s playpen. Bruce walked over and silently watched as Raven rolled around with her stuffed animals. Their eyes met: Raven’s sparkled with joy as she reached up to her father. 

“Dada,” a wide smile took over her face, Bruce smiling right back. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, cuddling her tighter into his chest.

“I will always protect you, my princess,” Bruce gently rocked her back and forth, finally leaving the cave. Bruce remembers the warmth and love from a time that seemed so long ago. A song played in his head, a voice he longed to hear. The melody always calmed him as a child. Stroking Raven’s back, Bruce began softly singing to his child as his mother did to him:

_Am I blue? Am I blue?_

_Ain’t these tears in my eyes telling you?_

_Am I blue? You’ll be to_

_If each with you made_

_Done fell through_

_Was a time I was your only one_

_But now I’m the sad_

_And lonely one,_

_"Lawdy, " Was I gay? 'til today,_

_Now she’s gone and we're through,_

_Am I blue?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be honest, I am not happy with how Selina ended. This isn't the end, I plan on writing her back into the story. I just need to get to know her character more before re-included into the story.
> 
> On a more positive note, I always loved the song Kevin Conroy sang in Justice League. It's so calm and soothing. If I recall correctly, Bruce said it was a lullaby Martha would sing it to him as a child. Here is the link for reference: https://youtu.be/fuHwYMTxmR0
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! ❤


	9. Chapter 9

Raven, who is now eleven months old, had come a long way from the silent infant Bruce met that fateful afternoon. Once an ever stoic baby that barely let out a grunt, now filled their home of high pitch laughs, cries of attention, and newly learned words. She moved on from “dada” to daddy” in recent times. Yet, her new favorite word is no. Anything said by Bruce was responded to by no. Whether it be telling her not to do something or Bruce asking how her day was; Raven always said no. What hits Bruce the hardest is her “please,” usually with a slight lisp. It didn’t take long but Raven mastered the art of the puppy dog eyes. She always knew the perfect time when it would hit the most. Her sweet little voice will be the death of him. He remembers the first time she said it. That moment Bruce knew he would forever be wrapped around his little girl. 

Alfred recalled a small trick he used on Bruce as an infant: if you give a child when they are around one year old a piece of peppermint candy, they will be turned off candy for a while. With only a week away from Raven’s assumed birthday, Bruce figured it would be the perfect time to try. 

“She will probably spit it out,” Alfred had brought a small bag of peppermint patties for Raven. Well, for himself. It was late, a bit before Raven had to get ready for bed. Bruce sat on the couch watching the news before patrol, with Raven sleepily cuddling into his side. Being in the heart of winter, Raven didn’t do well in the cold. She always cuddles her father but she was practically glued to his side this winter. No matter how many layers she was always cold. Seeking her father for warmth became commonplace. Not that Bruce minded, he adored her too much to be irritated. 

The idea of giving Raven that kind of candy does not sit well. Bruce knew there is no real harm but he was quite concerned. Grabbing one of the candies, Bruce broke off a small piece and held it in front of his daughter’s face. Immediately, Raven opened and took the candy in her mouth. Bruce waited a moment, holding a napkin up to her for when she spits it out. What Bruce didn’t expect was for her to eat it. 

‘Maybe she is still unsure,’ Bruce thought. He broke another small piece off and fed it to Raven. Once again, she ate it and smiled. Raven adjusted herself, sitting up a bit taller waiting for another piece. 

“Alfred,” Bruce called, “I think she likes it.”

“Excuse me?” Alfred looked over to see a happy little Raven chewing on her third piece of candy. The older gentleman stared in astonishment, “it worked on you as a child.”

Raven reached out to the final piece in her father’s hand, “Daddy.”

“No, princess.”

Raven gripped her father’s shirt, looking up pleadingly, and pouted slightly, “pwease daddy.”

Bruce was frozen. His heart skipped a beat. His better judgment flew out the window. He could not find the words to deny her. With a heavy sigh, Bruce reached for a second patty. He broke off a small piece and fed her while himself eating the larger piece, “last one.”

Bruce tried to keep a stern voice but his heart was melting to the sweet hum as Raven ate. Bruce picked her up and carried her to her room to get her ready for bed.

“Master Bruce, I must say how easy she can bend you to her will. Just a small please and you give in?” Alfred teased while following the two. 

“Just this once, Alfred,” Bruce huffed, suppressing a small blush. He couldn’t help it. Raven always had this power over him. Ever since she arrived into his life, he knew his heart belonged to the little girl cuddling into his shoulder with arms barely wrapping around his neck. Turning his head, he gently kissed her cheek. Bruce would make sure she knows that she is loved. He read that infants abandoned, especially by mothers, have lasting traumas with affection: that when they grow up they do not know how to love. Bruce swears, he will love her. She would never be alone. Bruce will always save her.

* * *

“I don’t see how planning this is important Alfred,” once again late at night, Bruce sat at the computer listening to Alfred planning Raven’s first birthday. Bruce knew what it meant to throw a party, especially here. Generally, a lot of Gotham officials and the wealthy would have to attend. It was a social obligation at this point, “having people over will probably overwhelm her.”

“It is okay to admit not wanting to share our little bird’s attention,” Alfred teased, “everything will be fine Master Bruce, it will be small.”  
  


Bruce scoffed and turned away from the older man. It wasn’t like Bruce didn’t want to lock away Raven. Bruce with what happened after Selina had every right to be concerned about people in his house. Taking a moment to think Bruce finally responded, “Only business partners.”

“At least two reporters, unless you would like your guest to spread photos around?”

“One reporter,” Bruce mulled over an idea for a moment, “That one from the Daily Planet.”

“Mr. Kent?” Alfred questioned.

“He was trying to get more into Raven’s life the first time. I need to see if he found something,” Bruce pulled up a file from the computer. Clark’s picture lit up the screen as Bruce began to brief Alfred, “Clark Kent, twenty-one. Assumed to be born in Smallville, Kansas.”

“Assumed?” Alfred questioned.

“He was adopted by a farming couple: Jonathan and Martha Kent. No records of his birth certificate or birth parents.”

“Sounds familiar, don’t you think?”

“That’s why we need him,” Bruce pondered his words for a moment, “if he knows anything, that might put Raven at risk.”

“How so sir?”

“The woman was frantic and hiding from something. The same might have been with him as well. The purple hair and eyes? That can’t be random. Something happened during the pregnancy.”

With that, the conversation came to a close. The sound of running water filling the void of silence. Bruce looked over to his daughter, sleeping peacefully in her playpen. He couldn’t believe it’s already been a year. It only felt like yesterday where he had to hold up her bottle and climb into her crib to help her sleep. No wonder they say children grow up too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Happy Holidays!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. Thought a little wholesome fun would be fitting for the holidays. Love you all ❤


	10. Chapter 10

“Are you going to be able to dress her, Master Wayne?” Alfred stood back, holding back a chuckle. Bruce stood over a pouting Raven with a dress laid next to her. It was three days till Raven’s birthday and no closer to getting Raven used to dresses. This battle has been long between them. Raven glared up at her tired father.

“I can get her dressed perfectly fine Alfred,” Bruce said sharply. He sighed knowing this would end with Alfred needing to step in. For the first time since Raven was brought home, Bruce was taking her out with him. Alfred technically had the day off so it became a take your baby to work day for Bruce. Alfred still offered to watch the little one but Bruce insisted he could handle it, going as far as planning to leave early so Raven won’t be in Bruce’s office all day. 

Bruce removed her pajamas (the easy part) and reached for the red plaid dress. As quick as her tiny body could, she rolled onto her stomach and crawled across Bruce’s bed. Not quick enough, being pulled back to her father. Finally letting go of his chuckle, “Seems, our little bird has other plans.”

Bruce shot the older man a look while trying to keep Raven pinned as she grabs at the sheets for traction. After some thought, Bruce released Raven and left, “I’ll be back.”

Being gone briefly, Bruce came back with one of Raven’s baby plates with two peppermint patties. Looking at the bed, a lump was seen hidden under his sheets on the far side of the bed. Smiling while walking towards the hidden child, “I wonder where my little princess went?”

A soft giggle came from the lump. Bruce lifted the sheet and looked at his daughter. Raven was tucked into a ball, covering her eyes with hands, slightly peeking at her dad through her fingers. Bruce sat the plate down and lifted the sheet, revealing his hidden daughter fully. Finally seeing the plate of candy, Raven’s eyes grew wide and quickly crawled to the plate. Bruce quickly picked her up before she could reach the candy and set her back down where the dress was, “no candy until you get dressed young lady.” 

Raven’s face dropped back to pout as she watched the place being placed on the nightstand. Before she could complain, Bruce gently shoved the plaid dress over her head. This prompted Raven to start whining loudly, thrashing around.

“Maybe she would be more willing to get dressed if you were more gentle with her sir?”

“If I wait too long she will run away again,” Bruce said while fixing Raven’s arms. Her whines became sniffles. Raven looked down at her feet and back up at her father teary-eyed. Guilt flooded his chest, maybe he was a bit too rough with her. Bruce swiftly lifted her into his arms and held her close. He cooed in her ear to keep her from crying, “It’s okay princess, daddy’s sorry. Please don’t cry.”

“Is an ‘I told you so’ in order, Master Bruce?” Bruce annoyedly looked over at the butler as Raven began to cry softly, “Shall I step in now sir?”

“I can handle this Alfred, we will be fine. Isn’t that right, princess?” Bruce pulled Raven to get a better look. He gently stroked her cheeks, leaving a small kiss on her forehead. Raven calmed down but still pouted, “let's finish getting you dressed and then some candy okay?”

Once Raven was laid down, the battle of her and the dress began. Her hands immediately went to the skirt and tried to yank it above her head. Bruce sat back and laughed, a bit relieved that his baby had her fire back. While she was distracted, Bruce slipped on some black leggings and her little winter boots. Raven finally got her piece of candy after a few minutes of rolling around and yelling at the dress in baby babble. Bruce turned to Alfred while gesturing to the child, “see, we will be just fine. We are only spending a few hours at work then coming home. Then it will be just me taking care of her and you take the day off. I figured we would order in, you only relax today.”

Alfred paused for a moment, looking at the two. There was nothing to worry about, he knew Bruce had grown to be a good father. Yes, he did stumble sometimes, i.e. accidentally making her cry when dressing her, but he tried. At the end of the day, no one can love that baby girl like Bruce. With a sigh, Alfred bid the pair a good day and left.

“Well now sweetheart, just the two of us,” Bruce finally put Raven’s winter coat on and left for work with his little girl.

* * *

Bruce did not want to be there that long. Yet, there they were, still in the office. Some of Bruce’s “friends” decided to drop by. Bruce knew how to fake a smile but Raven seemed to be more irritated. Every once in a while Bruce would look over to a pouting Raven stare at him then look at the men in front of him. Once again, Raven stared down the two with a death glare Bruce had only seen when she went to get her first shots. She didn’t cry but the nurses sure as hell knew they wronged her.

Bruce had tried to find any excuse to leave but they somehow kept finding ways to talk about some new purchase and women they had been seeing. Considering at least one of them was married with children; this was not a conversation Bruce wanted to be a part of. The conversation continued to drag on without actually listening to them. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Raven crawl around the floor. She made her way over to a nearby bookcase and pulled herself to her feet. 

“Wait, sweetie no,” Bruce cut off the two men’s conversation and leaped to his feet. It almost seemed like time stopped. Raven let go of the shelf and took three small steps with arms stretched to Bruce. Her fourth step was not so successful, ending face-first into the carpet. Bruce had her in his arms before her cries started. Soft cries were muffled by Bruce’s shoulder, gently rubbing her back and bouncing her in his arms; “it’s okay princess, I got you.”

As Bruce comforted his whimpering baby, Raven was projecting her anger towards the two men. They squirmed in their seats at the child’s glare.

“We should probably go, Bruce” one of the men spoke up. Bruce only waved his hand goodbye, not turning to see them out. After a few moments, he looked down at the now calm baby. Her cheeks and eyes red and puffy; her little hands clutching onto Bruce’s shirt.

“You know Princess, this could be a good way to get out of some events. What do you think?” Bruce chuckled while wiping away tears. Her face softened, cuddling into her father’s hand.

“Daddy,” she spoke weakly.

“Yes, my love?”

“Kissy,” Bruce gently kissed her cheek, patting her head. In response, Raven turned her father’s head and pressed her face against his cheek. Bruce couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Thank you, princess,” With that, they could finally go home. Maybe stop at the candy shop, what Alfred doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Hope you guys like this one. The birthday is next, promise 😘


	11. Chapter 11

The day hasn’t even started and Bruce knew it was not going to go well. Raven was strangely willing to get dressed this morning. Not even a single whine or glare.

“Maybe she understands it’s a special day?” Alfred questioned. Yet, the look of defeat in the child’s eyes said another. It was about two hours until the guests showed up, two more hours of peace. Fake smiles and people talking about their most recent purchases was not the best way to celebrate but some things must happen. Bruce was lucky enough to make it smaller but meant he couldn’t sneak away for a second. Alfred pushed for a bit more socializing, to keep up appearances.

Bruce sat Raven on the bed in front of him. After a year Raven finally grew in a full head of hair, still short but enough to warrant brushing. Bruce ran the bristled brush through her soft violet hair. In all honesty, he didn’t actually believe her hair would turn out to be purple. Then again her eyes carried the same hue; not a long shot to believe Raven’s hair would also be a part of the “genetic mutation.” He worried that maybe there would be more issues appearing as she grew older. 

Bruce’s train of thought was interrupted by a small hand on his. He looked down to see two sparkling eyes staring back, “Daddy?”

“Yes, my princess?”

“Up!” with that Raven threw herself at her father without warning. She clung to his chest, snuggling into him as much as possible. Bruce held her close to him, finishing the last of her hair. 

Looking back, it seemed like it was only yesterday when he found her wrapped up in his car. The memories of holding her that cold winter afternoon flashed through his mind: the cold breeze, how she felt in his arms, and her eyes. They were like gems. They held no fear of the stranger before her, just curiosity. It was almost as if she was reflecting his emotions. Now he stared back at the same pair of eyes, shining with joy.

“Master Bruce?” Bruce looked up towards Alfred who had peaked his head in, “the guests have arrived sir.”

With that, the last moment of peace of the day was gone.

* * *

“Any news on a Mrs. Wayne?” a woman mused. Bruce was tired, very tired. He was the only one of his so-called “friends” to have a child so conversations seemed to be more about the loss of his bachelor years rather than business he hoped for. He did notice a few women invited who had made it a point to stay close, especially with Raven nearby. The side-eye watching from Alfred did not go unnoticed by Bruce, maybe hoping for a chance for more little ones to be running around. 

“No, not yet,” Bruce smirked, “just my little girl and I.” Maybe someday in the future, he could find someone; hopefully not a kleptomaniac. 

“You know, most people get married before the kid,” another male guest teased. Bruce rolled his eyes and glanced at Raven. She had almost seemed bored playing with Alfred. They had played a few games earlier: kinda hard for a child to have fun party games with slightly tipsy adults around. Bruce stood behind her, teaching her how to throw a bean bag, supporting most of its weight. The bag didn’t get far but at least he was having fun. 

Raven finally looked over to Bruce. Pushing herself up to her feet, she slowly made her way over to her father, with a few falls before she made it over. She gently tugged on his pant leg. Bruce lifted his little princess into his lap facing him. The group immediately fawned over the two. The stares and coos caused the child to tense and draw forward into Bruce more. 

“Oh Brucie, she is just a little darling,” another woman spoke up, placing a hand on his forearm. Raven peeked over her shoulder at the woman, watching her movement. The woman’s hand crept up Bruce’s arm batting her eyes, “hopefully she could have a motherly figure in her life?”

“Oh, well hopefully. But we have been able to manage on our own, haven’t we princess?” Bruce looked down to see his very angry child glaring daggers at the woman beside him. He patted her head to calm her, nervously chuckling to himself. 

The other women surrounding the two leaned in closer, directing their fawning towards Bruce than Raven until a distraught cry was heard:

“No!” Raven cried out. She clutched her father’s shirt as hard as she could, burying her face into his chest. Bruce took his arm back from the woman’s hand and gently stroked Raven’s back. 

“It’s okay sweetheart,” Bruce whispered to his baby.

“My daddy!” She finally looked up at her father red-faced. The women pulled back in shock at the sudden outburst. Raven retreated into her father’s chest softly whining. 

“Sorry,” Bruce nervously laughed, “it’s her nap time so she is a bit cranky.” Bruce rubbed Raven’s back firmer, calming the angry baby down. After a bit more whining and fussing around, Raven drifted off to sleep in her father’s comforting embrace. 

* * *

“Sorry I’m late, Gotham traffic.” Clark pushed his glasses back up his nose stepping into the entrance of the mansion. The rain had begun to pick up.

“Master Wayne and the little miss are in the dining hall,” Clark followed Alfred down the hall, finally getting to see the house. Tall ceilings and dark walls decorated with paintings and fine art pieces. Deep red carpet line with royal blue and gold trim ran down the hall. Occasional antique furniture lined the wall with beautifully decorated vases placed on top. Clark got too lost in the beauty of the hall that he didn’t notice Alfred stop, “here you are Mr. Kent.”

Without another word, Alfred walked away and disappeared down the hall. Clark turned to the table centered in the room. There were only two people seated in the room. A soft snore from the little one tucked into her father was barely audible over the louder snore from Bruce. 

“Mr. Wayne?” Clark quietly approached and placed a hand on the sleeping man’s shoulder, “Mr. Wayne?” 

With a jolt, Bruce awoke, gripping Raven closer to him. Questioning hurriedly, “what is it?”

“Mr. Wayne? Clark Kent, you requested me for the party.” After a few seconds, Bruce coughed into his fist and smirked at the young reporter.

“Sorry, Clark is it? When you have a child, you only really get sleep when they do.”

“It’s alright,” Clark paused for a moment and took a seat beside Bruce, “so, shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> been a busy week, school is gonna start next week for me, let's make this year not last year.
> 
> Love you all ♥


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you sure it’s alright, Mr. Wayne,” Clark looked over at the sleeping baby slumped over with her face smushed into her father’s chest, “maybe I can come back another time?”

“No no,” Bruce quickly adjusted Raven in his arms to cradle her, “it’s her usual nap time anyways.”

  
  


“Oh...well then,” Clark took out a notepad and pen, “So Mr. Wayne, Raven is turning one correct?”

Bruce nodded a bit, eyeing Clark a bit. Nothing seemed different about him, just ordinary. Too ordinary. It’s as if he is hiding. 

“How has it been as a single parent?”

“Well,” Bruce thought for a moment, “it’s the best decision I’ve ever made.”

“What do you mean, Mr. Wayne?”

“Please, just Bruce,” he wore his signature smirk proudly, “and I mean exactly what I said. Bringing Raven home was the best decision I have ever made.”

Clark stayed silent, side-eyeing Bruce. The air felt thicker as silence fell. Clark looked up to meet Bruce’s eyes, “no regrets about losing your nightlife?”

Bruce dropped his smile, “of course not. I love my little girl to death. What might you be implying, Clark?”

“Nothing Mr. Way- I mean Bruce. It’s just, “ Clark paused to find his words, “her adoption was quite sudden . . . never got to experience the single life.”

“Isn’t this the goal in the end?” Bruce questioned, “get married . . . start a family; I may have skipped a few steps along the way but I think I made it just fine.” 

Raven shot up, hair tousled. She looked around the room in a daze, “no people?”

“They all left,” Bruce chuckled, “you fell asleep!”

Raven finally spotted Clark and gasped, “look! People!”

Clark waved at the sleepy child.

“Can you say hi, Raven?” Bruce turned Raven towards the reporter, supporting her back to sit up. She slightly swayed back and forth as she tried to focus on the new person in front of her. She raised her hand and grabbed at the air towards Clark. He reached back towards her, took her hand, and gently shook it.

“Hi,” he spoke softly, “my name is Clark.”

“C-Quark,” the little girl squeaked. Raven reached out farther towards Clark. She called again, “quark!”

“You want to hold her?” Bruce asked.

“Oh, um. . . sure,” Clark reached back out to Raven and moved her into his lap. Immediately she snuggled up into his side, rubbing her cheek against his chest. Her eyes sparkled looking up at the reporter. 

“She has never taken to anyone so quickly,” Bruce noted watching the two. A slight annoyance began to rise in his stomach. The only other person she would cuddle with was him. He watched his daughter bat her eyelashes, “she seems to be very fond of you.” 

Clark patted the top of the child’s head, “well, it’s better than crying?”

Bruce tried to genuinely laugh, yet his eyes stayed on Raven. There had to be something there. Raven would never just go doe-eyed for someone she barely knows. Hell, it took her weeks to get used to Alfred. Bruce reached back out to his daughter to bring her back, “wanna come back to daddy?”

Raven looked over at her father and hid her face into Clark. A playful look painted on her face as she peeked at her father. Bruce scrunched his nose at her causing a small high pitched giggle. 

“Shall we continue, Bruce?” Clark picked up his pen while holding Raven in his arm. The men’s eyes met and thus went down to business.

* * *

“Haven’t we talked enough about myself, what about you?” It seemed like hours of questioning. Every little detail Clark could snag out of Bruce about Raven. Raven’s constant stealing of Clark’s pen and glasses didn’t help the process move faster. 

“Oh,” Clark trailed off, “is there something you would like to know?”

“You’re from Kansas, right?” 

“Yeah, Smallville to be exact.”

Bruce chucked at the name. Before he could respond, Raven had swiftly taken the pen once again and finally successfully stuck it in her mouth, “sweetie, no. Come back to daddy.”

Bruce took Raven back. She whined and glared up at him as he tucked her back into his side. 

“Quark,” the now glaring child demanded. Bruce scrunched his nose down at her.

“No.”

Raven pouted at the denial. Her bottom lip slightly poked out. She gently rubbed her cheek against his side, “please, daddy?”

“No, princess,” Bruce tried to keep a strong front; at least in front of Clark. Raven gripped him harder and released a loud whine. Her pout became angrier, wanting to be with her new friend. Bruce raised his eyebrows, quieting down the child, “you need to eat young lady.”

Bruce tried to feed her snacks Alfred had brought out earlier but, before he could try and get more food in her, Alfred appeared with a small cake in hand and two slices.

“Shouldn’t she eat some more before sweets?” Bruce questioned.

“It’s her birthday, it will be fine, Master Wayne,” Alfred reassured. He set the mini cake directly in front of the father and daughter with one slice off to the side and the second slice in front of Clark.

Bruce adjusted Raven on his lap as she stared at the cake in front of her. Bruce noted the two cameras focused on them. The little girl looked at her father and back at the cake, confusion was written on her face.

“It’s cake sweetie. Here,” Bruce swiped some frosting on his fork and fed her. Raven took a moment to taste the sweetness. Her little hand reached out, gently tearing off a piece of cake. She looked between her father and the piece of cake in her hand. Slowly, she took small bites out of her hand. Bruce smiled down at his little girl. 

“You know,” Alfred started while still recording the two, “this is the tidiest a child has ever eaten cake.” 

Raven reached out and grabbed another chunk. She gestured towards her father, holding the cake out to her father. Bruce opened his mouth to take a bite. Raven shoved the piece into Bruce, getting more cake around his mouth rather than in. 

Laughter erupted and Bruce slowly wiped his face and chuckled, “Thank you, Raven.”

She smiled up at her father and continued to eat herself. 

* * *

If Bruce had let her eat the whole thing, she would. Somehow more cake ended up on him. 

After cake and more Raven cuddling into him (to Bruce’s dislike), Clark left behind copies of photos he had taken and a child who would surely have a sugar rush for the rest of the evening. 

Bruce sat and watched as his hyper child ran around in the living room, Alfred walked up behind and spoke, “our little bird isn’t sleeping tonight.”

“You say that as if she ever sleeps at night.”

“She sleeps when you are here, Master Bruce.”

Raven ran and jumped on Bruce, climbing to reach his face, “floor time!” she demanded.

“Okay, okay,” Bruce laughed moving down the floor. Raven climbed over him giggling. Looking back at the past, Bruce had no idea how this came to be; how she came into his life. She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. The feeling Bruce had forgotten the name of seventeen years ago was finally back in the form of a little girl he found one year ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> It's been about two weeks but I'm back with another update. Love all you guys! ♥


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say, I began writing this chapter three weeks ago and school just messed up my schedule so I can finally post it. Sorry for the wait, hope you all enjoy it. ♥

_ “And it's officially the coldest winter in Gotham.” _

The news played in the background early in the morning. The three years since Raven got brought home for the first time seemed like a second. Raven’s developed faster than Bruce could keep up. Her reading skills grew greatly but stayed as quiet as a mouse unlike a year ago; Bruce greatly underestimated the terrible twos. Raven was so cute yet frustrating. 

Her answer was no and when Bruce finally had enough of her little attitude; she’d cuddle right up to his leg and pull the best puppy dog eyes she could. He tried to keep a strong front, finally winning a few battles against the puppy eyes. At the end of the day, Raven knew the way to get to her father’s heart and avoid trouble. If not, a quick trip to grandpa made the day better. 

Bruce sat beside his child on the couch. Her cheeks were red and puffy. Raven covered in multiple blankets. A slight wheeze could be heard with every breath. Bruce gently placed his and upon her forehead for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. 

“Your fever hasn’t gone down,” Bruce gently caressed her heated cheek.

“Daddy,” she croaked, “I’m cold.”

Bruce patted her head and pulled her closer to him, “I know baby, I know.”

Raven cuddled into her father’s side in search of more warmth. Small droplets of sweat slowly ran down her forehead while her hands remained ice cold. It had been two weeks but the fever only grew worse each passing day. 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred called, “your meeting starts in an hour.” 

Bruce sighed and gently laid Raven down where he was sitting. A loud whine followed by sniffles. He looked down to see his baby, bottom lip poking out and a small hand reaching for him, “stay daddy.”

“I gotta go to work sweetie, daddy will be back before you know it.”

“Nooooo,” she whined as tears began to fill her eyes, “daddy stay home.”

Bruce caressed her cheek, wiping away the fresh tears, “it’s okay baby, you get to spend the day with grandpa.”

Her pout didn’t ease, eyes pleading for him to stay. Bruce left a soft kiss on her forehead. Lifting her in his arms, her head settled comfortably on his shoulder. 

“The car is ready, Master Bruce,” Alfred appeared with Bruce’s winter coat. Alfred gently takes Raven from her father wrapping her in the blanket.

“She is going to be fussy again.”

“I plan to take her to the doctor again sir, this cold of hers is getting ridiculous.”

Bruce paused for a moment, worry filling his chest, “what time, I’ll meet you there.”

“Oh, I can handle this sir-”

“No,” he interrupted, “I should be there. It already stresses her out when I’m not here.”

“Very well.”

Bruce gave the sleeping baby a final kiss and left.

* * *

He knew her condition had gotten progressively worse yet he never imagined it being “back at the hospital” bad. The moment he got the call from a frantic Alfred, his heart dropped. Now he sits in a small grey room next to his now sleeping daughter. Only the sound of her heart monitor fills the room. Alfred paced back and forth silently. 

After what felt like an eternity, Bruce broke the silence: “has anyone been able to see why she’s worse?”

“No,” the older gentleman had finally stopped pacing, “all they told me is what I bloody knew before coming here.” 

The room fell back into silence, the feeling of helplessness set in. A soft shift in the bed alerts the two men. Bruce immediately leans in, placing a hand on her forehead. Two little eyes began to open, glazed over.

“D-daddy?” She choked out, slightly wheezing.

“Yes princess, I’m right here.”

“I wanna go home,” tears began to fill her eyes again, “please daddy?”

Bruce’s heart broke at her weak pleas, “soon, baby, once the doctors are done then we can go home.”

“No!” she tried to shout as unshed tears began to fall from her eyes, “no more doctors. I wanna go home.”

“I know baby, I know,” Bruce tried to calm down his now weeping baby, “Daddy and grandpa are here, we will keep you safe. Can you be strong for daddy, princess?”

Raven sniffled, one hand wiping her tears while the other grabbed her father’s hand. Finally, she began to calm down; scooting closer to Bruce, “o-okay.”

“That’s my girl.”

The door swung open and Dr. Warner entered with her clipboard.

“I see the little miss is awake,” Dr. Warner said softly while approaching the bed, “how are you feeling sweetheart?”

“Cold,” Raven looked away, gripping her father’s hand harder.

Dr. Warner turned towards Bruce, “I got the results, the good news is you guys can go home today.”

“That implies that there is bad news,” Alfred spoke up.

“Yes, well,” she paused, looking for her words, “as we know she grew an extremely high fever but after all our tests; we have no idea what caused it.”

“What do you mean: you don’t know?” Bruce questioned.

“She is perfectly healthy besides her fever. I am truly sorry Mr. Wayne but there is nothing we can do. I suggest picking up some children’s strength Tylenol on your way home. I’ll bring her discharge papers.”

“Go home?” Raven asked the doctor.

“Yes, sweetie. But first,” Warner reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small round lollipop, “for being such a brave little girl.”

Raven gingerly took the lollipop and popped it in her mouth and mumbled, “thank you.”

“It’s a cough drop,” she spoke to Bruce, “if the cough gets bad again just give her another one, they sell them downstairs in the pharmacy.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

“No problem, if things get worse, just bring her back again,” with a nod, Dr. Warner left the three in silence once more. Yet, the anxiety in Bruce’s chest never left. All he could do is wait out this winter storm. 

* * *

A small hand tugged at the blankets covering Bruce. He sat up, grumbling, “what’s wrong? It’s too late for you to be asleep.”

“I’m cold, I can’t sleep, daddy,” Raven clutched onto her blanket shivering, “can I sleep with you?”

“Alright, come here sweetie,” Bruce lifted the blanket as Raven slipped inside. As Bruce moved to stay on the edge giving her most of the bed; two tiny hands as cold as ice pressed to his back. Bruce flinched, rolling back to face her.

“I wanna be close to you,” she whispered.”

“Why?”

“Daddy is always warm,” Raven beamed up at her father as she snuggled in. Bruce couldn’t find the words to say no. He tucked her into his side, baring the cold hands and feet for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out sooner than this one. I just wanna let y'all know, I got a Tumblr if you guys are interested. The link is in my profile 😊


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ Warning⚠  
> This chapter contains minor canon typical violence. Viewer discretion is advised.

As the snow of winter melted, as did Raven’s illness. After several more visits to the doctors, they had cause for her condition. Bruce was just glad Raven was back to her energetic self. For such small legs, they carried her far. It didn’t help that she slowly began learning how to dodge her father in their chases down the hallway. Giggles filled the hall along with quick footsteps. Even as a three-year-old she still resisted dressing, it’s just harder to catch her now.

Luckily for the springtime, that meant running free through the estate. As soon as the door opened, Raven would rush out the door straight towards the lake. Running through the tall grass, she would always look back to see her father not too far behind with a smile plastered on his face. Their walks on the weekends seemed to cure the stress of the week. It was lifting to pretend that everything was fine, even for a few hours. 

Gentle waves hit the pebbled shore. The pair walked side by side; Raven’s hand wrapped loosely around Bruce’s fingers. Every once in a while Raven would stop and play with some rocks and sticks. Bruce kneeled beside Raven as she stared intently at the smooth rock currently in her hand, passing back and forth between her hands. 

“What are you doing, princess?” Bruce asked. Before he could react, Raven shoved the rock in her mouth. Panic set in as Bruce held Raven by the chin and pulled the rock out of her mouth. He looked down at the now saliva-covered rock and back at her daughter, “Raven Wayne, why would you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Put a rock in your mouth. Young lady, you are going to make yourself sick.”

“I dunno.” 

Bruce sighed, throwing the rock to the ground, “we do not put things in our mouth, Raven.”

Raven wrapped her arms around Bruce’s neck, “I love you, daddy,” she said in a sugary-sweet voice. With a grumble, Bruce picked up his little girl and carried her home.

* * *

“This isn’t a good idea, Alfred,” the Batmobile raced through the city, “I can pick the medicine tonight.”

“Ah yes, Batman picking up children’s Benedryl?” Alfred quipped back, “Raven and I will be fine, Master Bruce. Not like you won’t be following us.”

Bruce stayed silent, leaving his car. He worked his way up to the roof as his signature matte black Bently pulled into the nearby alley. Alfred quickly pulled Raven out of the car, held her close, and rushed into the market. Bruce watched from the nearby roof, never taking his eyes off the door until the two reemerge.

“All done, little bird,” Alfred whispered as they re-entered the alley. Before he could enter the car, a small click was heard behind his back. Alfred slowly turned, eyes narrowing in on the end of a barrel. Before a single word was spoken, Bruce came down upon the man with a fire burning in his eyes. Silently, he raised his fist and began as memories flashed in his mind with every punch. 

A small whimper snapped Bruce out of his mind. He turned back to see Raven, teary-eyed. Alfred tried to cover her face but she still saw everything. Bruce slowly tried to approach Raven, froze when her whimpers turned to cries.

“Go away,” she cried softly, burying her face into her grandfather’s chest, “monster.”

“No,” guilt sunk in Bruce’s chest. The closer he got the more Raven cried, “what have I done?”

Sirens began to ring through the streets of Gotham. Alfred quickly placed Raven in the car and turned back to Bruce, “we will meet you in the cave, everything will be alright.”

Both men left for home, not processing what had just occurred. Bruce prayed that Raven was okay, the fear in her eyes haunting him.

* * *

Bruce waited, still fully suited, by the computer for Alfred and Raven. Footsteps came down from the staircase, Raven’s face buried in her grandfather’s neck and a stuffed rabbit in hand. Bruce quickly stood up, waiting for Raven to be ready. Putting her down, Raven looked up at her masked father. She slowly backed away, hiding her face.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Bruce crouched to Raven’s eye level. He extended his hands, reaching out, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Go away,” she whimpered out, backing up farther. Bruce moved closer again, trying to calm down his daughter.

“No, no,” Bruce moved even closer and opened his arms, “Come here, princess.”

Raven began to cry again. Squeezing her eyes tight, she hid in her face in her rabbit. Forgetting his suit, Bruce gently grabbed his daughter and held her close. A scream ripped from her throat, pushing on his large chest. 

Bats overhead began flying out the cave, a weird stillness filled the area. Suddenly, monitors from the computer began to shake, lights flickering. Finally, the ground rumbled beneath their feet. Raven ran to Alfred as glasses fell from tables, Bruce reached toward Raven as the shaking never let up. 

Alfred swooped her up in his arms, rubbing her back. As soon as her cries quieted, so did the earth. Silence filled the cave, shards of broken glass covered the floor, light returning to their luminescence glow. The two men’s eyes met in silent understanding. Bruce left to change as Alfred went upstairs to check further damage to the manor, both confused and terrified about what had happened. 

* * *

Bruce slowly walked into the living room, eyeing his daughter still clutching onto Alfred. His hazel eyes met her amethyst ones. Tears began to fill hers as she left Alfred and ran towards her father. Bruce met her halfway, picking her up and holding her tight. He slowly rocked her, bringing them both down to the floor. Raven pulled back and at her father in his eyes, “where were you, daddy?”

“I’m sorry,” Bruce kissed her forehead, wiping her tears with his thumb, “I’m so sorry.”

Bruce pulled Raven back into his embrace, letting her cry into his shoulder. The news played in the background, people panicked over the tremor. Swarms of birds and bats flew outside, wolves howling in the forest. On tv, pets can be heard crying, a few down power lines, and several minor accidents. 

Raven’s cries grew softer and softer, her arm wrapped around her father’s neck. Bruce gently carried her to the couch where she settled in, tucking herself between him and the armrest. Alfred had reemerged from the kitchen, dustpan and broom in hand. Worry filled his eyes as he looked at the pair. 

“Is she okay?”

“Yes,” Bruce responded, “shaken but she is okay.”

Alfred paused for a moment, “are we going to discuss this, Master Bruce?”

“Discuss what, the fact I traumatized my daughter, not once, but twice tonight or the earthquake that happened right as she screamed out of fear of me?”

“Bruce-”

“What have I done,” Bruce stared at the ceiling and lost himself in his head, “I’m supposed to be protecting her yet I scarred her.”

“Bruce,” Alfred spoke louder, walking in front of Bruce. The older man put his hands on Bruce’s shoulders, “you saved both of us tonight. That man had a gun pointed at us- at Raven- and you protected her. Your father did the same for you all those years ago. You did what any parent would. They would be so proud of you.”

“She is scared of me, Alfred. Why would they be proud of-”

“Enough Bruce, yes she is scared of the Batman but she is in your arms. You may be Batman but to her, you are just Bruce Wayne. You are her hero, not Batman. Both of you sleep, we can discuss the  _ other  _ event tomorrow.”

Alfred disappeared from the rooms as quickly as he entered. Bruce looked down at his daughter. Her puffy eyes fluttered, fighting her sleepiness. Wiping the remains of tears from her cheek, Bruce allowed the cool night to carry them off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I went a bit dark this time but things will get better.


End file.
